2013-09-19 - Tony is a Jerk
Stark is throwing something out of the front door of the Training Hall, and is making some sort of 'flowery' language remarks (note flowery is stated sarcastically). It looks to be a husk of a robot. "So...damn tired of doing things the hard way," and he rubs the back of his tense neck. He is completely bare foot, wearing ripped up jeans, and a black wife-beater. There is a slight sheen of sweat on him, as he was working in the old-style Simulation room, strands of his black hair clinging to his head damply. His arms are left completely bare to reveal just how fit and muscular he has returned to the Avengers as, even more-so than in the past. America purses her lips a moment in apparent thought. A deep breath is drawn, and her eyes shut with a sideways tip of her head. "Only got a glimpse," she admits while opening her eyes again to regard Hawkeye curiously. "But I'm pretty sure they were Kree. Why? Not a fan of space ships I take it?" Even though she offers a small smile she watches him curiously to see his reaction. The staring is cut short when Stark emerges tossing out a robot drawing her attention away with a look of surprise. "Hmm. Hey playboy," she calls out in greeting. The cab that she and Clint were standing beside pulls away now and she glances back at it momentarily. "I had a bad experience," Clint says to sum up the whole spaceship thing. "But it Kree huh? It could be worse." Yeah, it could be the Skrull. When Tony starts throwing old robots out of the Academy, Clint smiles and arches an eyebrow. "Trash day or something Tony?" he asks as he moves to help, though not before he mouthes 'playboy?' at America as he jogs past her with a little shake of his head and smile. Joining Tony by the doors to the Training Hall he notes whole new muscular Tony and asks "What's with the muscles Tony, been tapping Cap for super serum?" "Shit, playboy? I almost wish," Stark grumbles. His temper is still in simmering mode, but at least America's interruption of his display of anger prevents him from kicking the robot with his bare foot which he was about to do. He might have regreted that. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, hands on his hips while he does this. "Something like that," Stark says grumpily, not really or truly answering Hawkeye's question as he raises a hand to rub a temple. "Anyway, where the hell have you two been? Haven't seen you since training Hawkeye, and would have been damn nice to have you around last night. Iron Man will talk to you about it later." Apparently, Avenger business. America hooks her thumbs in the pockets of her pants with a shrug tossed back to Hawkeye. "I've seen him in speedos," she explains with a wry grin. Strolling along after she joins the pair casually. "The tin-can could talk to him now for all I care. You know, if he were around," she puts forth with a look cast to Tony almost questioningly. "Colorado." The apparent non-sequitor is offered up simply as if there were no more explanation needed for their whereabouts. Lifting a foot she plants it on the robot giving a little back and forth roll to it. "Never heard of recycling I'm guessing." "Thanks for the mental image there Rica," Clint says with a shake of his head. "But yeah, Colorado," he says looking back to Tony. The whole exchange about Iron Man goes over his head, but Clint sniffs slightly. "Sure, I'll go find him when I get back to the Mansion. So, what this robot do to you anyhow?" his eyes cutting down to the training robot. "Normally yes," Stark responds to the recycling part, "but I got a little pissed at it. I don't feel like upgrading it's programming, and Finesse and the rest of the kids are slaughtering the bastards," he advises Hawkeye. "I guess I should just cave in and contact Hank and Xavier, see if they will let me install the system from the Avengers mansion here," he states, thinking out loud. "Oh, Stark Enterprises headquarters and the Avengers Academy have both been selected to test out the new Clean Energy project. The arc reactor will actually be physically kept on campus." Wait, was it America he mentioned that too? He thinks so anyway, but maybe it was Hawkeye. Ah well, they are both here, it works out in the end. "I think I need more sleep," Stark confesses. Stark nods to Hawkeye about finding Iron Man later, "Sure, find him later. Or drop him a message from your Avenger ID," reminding Clint it's there. "Anyway, I got a lot of restructuring of the Avengers Acadmey to worry about building wise, and really have to decide how I want to handle this. I'm thinking of moving the data storage system in the same building as the arc reactor, just make it restricted overall. Give more room to hold classes and the like on the first floor, and looking into possible ways to get some education classes here so some of the people involved can actually choose to finish high school here, or get a college education if they want." "Right now," Stark says, "likely be online courses." "It was the beach. It happens." America falls silent while the two chat. Idly she leans her weight forward which wasn't much at all, but as soon as Stark mentions that it was scrap... A sudden SCRUNCH of metal occurs as her foot goes through it. Gingerly rocking back on her heels she resumes standing normally having left a size-seven imprint in the bot. Finally she frowns at all of Tony's talk. "You're going to wear yourself out, Stark. There /are/ people that can help you out, you know. Either in your employ or otherwise." A glance is cast betewen Tony and Clint pointedly... And then she takes a deep breath as her head tips up to the sky letting out a sigh. "Including me if you need any heavy lifting. I can follow directions and I don't break easy. Plus," she adds with a brief hesitation, "I should probably do something to help out around here. With the Academy and stuff." Clint hmms and pulls out his Avenger's ID. "Right, one sec," he says as he steps away from Tony and America for a moment to type his message. Tony said I missed something. What's up? - H then keeping the ID in PDA mode makes his way back over. "I definitely count as 'or otherwise' but, yeah, I'll help if I can. We need you sane, for all the other stuff trying to drive us crazy right now." "You don't have to America. You are a guest until you decide how you want to get back on your feet. Which means, ya, you are under or protection, but you are under no obligation to do anything for us in exchange for that protection and safe haven as our guest. Just worry about what you want to do with your life, you got a lot of big decisions ahead of you. Though I still stand toward at least studying for a high school diploma. An education is important, even if you don't go to college." And this is a side, that Barton may have not seen in Stark too much in the past. The one that protects and...lectures?! Holy shit! He matured! Someone find him his missing booze! "And I already broke, and already fixed myself, and hell, if I'm still together at this point, not likely to break again anytime soon," Stark's tone only mildly sarcastic there as he waves one bare hand dismissively at the concern. "I'm retired anyway, what else is there for me to do, seriously?" Though there is Libby...and Stark squishes that thought. Danger Will Robinson! Danger! "Well, you can tinker Clint, but I don't know...Dr. Banner might Hulk out on you and /smash/ if you tease him too much," but Stark smirks at that. "He's head of our clean energy project actually. He has things under control more than he has in the past, though he resigned from active Avenger duty to concentrate on the project more." During the conversation, a response does return to Clint on his PDA. << Hawkeye. Thor is upset and appears unstable. I suspect it is more than just the rumors about him and America as I never even mentioned them and he assumed it was worse rumor mangling than it really was. I am not sure who started this to upset Thor so. However, he seemed to hint there was more going on than just the America rumor. Can you look into this? I rather Thor and America just sit down and talk things out between themselves, leaving us well out of it about that issue, but the underlying issue sounds dangerous if it makes Thor emotional. - Iron Man >> Stark in the meantime has just hooked up thumbs into his front pockets, eyes slightly narrowed and thoughtful though there is a slight smirk on his mouth as he teases Clint. "I wasn't offering out of a sense of obligation, Tony." America looks back to Tony with a hard-to-read expression as he starts to lecture her about getting her diploma, and college, and... Another deep breath is drawn in and held for a few moments before she lets it out very slowly. A sidelong look is slid toward Clint with a single eyebrow raising as she gives him a look that clearly reads 'See?' He hadn't believed her when she had accused Tony Stark of being 'paternal' toward those that were at the school. Once he finishes his lecture, America clears her throat with a quiet 'hemhum.' Unhooking her hands from her pockets one lifts to drag her fingers back through her hair pushing it away from the side of her face. "I'm a hero, Tony. Always have been. Probably always will be. And you guys aren't getting any younger. I'm /saying/," the word is stressed as she feels her face begin to redden a bit. Opening up and being all... honest... Was not her best trait. And she stumbles here with her nose crinkling only to mutter something VERY not polite in spanish beneath her breath. Rolling her shoulders back she crosses her arms over her chest taking on a much more stubborn posture. "If they weren't already associated with other groups I'd be asking Julian and Noriko to start a team. It's been awhile since I led one. But rather than poach off of you guys, I'm saying I want to do something to help." Hmph. However that might be. When Tony starts getting all lecture-y, Clint's head swivels around like he's looking for the source of a sound he can't just place. "Cap? Cap, is that you?" he asks eyes bright with barely contained laughter. He stops goofing around then and looks to America. "You're right, he has gone all parental, and not just with Asia." Then his head turns back around to Tony "Wait? Bigger Green is coming here?" Clint asks, one of his golden brows raising. "You better keep this one away from him too. She's got a mouth on her," he pauses and holds up a hand. "And that sounded sort of less creepy in my head." Fortunately the Avengers PDA saves him. "On that note I'll be right back." He moves off to check the note on the PDA and barks a laugh. Timing. << Right. Figure out what's up with Thor and if possible get him to talk to America and sort this out themselves. Do they still make mead? - Hawkeye, Relationship Counsellor to the Gods >> Clint smiles and puts away the PDA coming back to the others he says. "So have we forgotten how much of a goon I am now?" then he gets a bit more serious. "Anyhow America's not wrong about the hero bit. She took charge when she needed to and saved a lot of people's lives in Colorado and if she wasn't like twelve I'd say we should make her part of the team. Though, if she wants to start her own, well we have a lot on our plates," he spreads his hands and looks to Tony. Stark mildly glares at America. "I'm only 31," well, he won't mention when his birthday is either... "And what sort of team is this going to be? Can you even trace energy signatures, or figure out how to find evidence and track DNA, or even what to report to the police when tracing a criminal to report their crimes rather than catching one in action? What about contacts or allies for backup if you are in over your head America? You aren't nearly ready to inherit the Avengers, no matter if we have been understaffed lately. We are still a more well rounded team, then if you had twenty teens without proper training or education." Stark then glares more openly at Clint, "What does Cap have to do with this? It's practical." Grrrrr! He snorts, "What the hell you mean parental anyway?!" Yep, Stark's voice is raising. He doesn't even get to speak about the Bigger Green as Hawkeye gets distracted and he just cusses beneath his breath. << Yes. I'll send internet research data to your e-mail and transfer required funds to your Avenger account. Better you than me. Relationship via Tin Can. Works wonders. - Iron Man >> "I didn't say she wasn't a hero. But even heroes should still have education on how to diffuse a bomb, rather than just sit their ass on it and take it like a Norse God." A pause. Oops, got a little lost with his conversation as Iron Man. He then shakes his head rapidly, "Anyway! The point is a more rounded education than just punch and tie up bad guys. I'm not saying America needs her hand held, but learning more traditional things in a manner that permits her to apply them to her heroic life would give her more power overall and more skills to protect and save lives, which could be innocents or her team mates." "Hell, remember Kinetic? That kid had drive! Not that he is a kid anymore, and miss him like hell actually," Stark hehehes a bit, "His crush on Cap was amusing as hell actually. But he was one hell of a team mate. First mutant member, eighteen years old, worked in a damn comic shop Clint if you don't remember. But I also remember if any of the Avengers said even one single thing, that kid remembered it. He learned quickly, and he never stopped learning, always driving himself forward. He may not have been a 'brain', but he could telekinetically take a bomb apart if he had to." Currently, he is working as an informant and spy, feeding information to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh, great, more lectures. America raises her hand to clap over her face with a small sigh as Tony just takes EVERYthing far out of what she'd meant. Even as he lectures though the hand drops away. Though she heard Tony her attention wasn't on HIM at the moment--She was watching Clint tap away on that AvengerID/PDA. Slowly her eyes narrow... and the corners of her mouth crease with her lips pressed tight together. Those brown eyes snap back toward Tony fixing him with a suspicious, perhaps even accusatory stare. "I never said I didn't intend to learn more. I learn all the time. I'm learning /right now./" It would be a simple statement if not for her tone of voice. "We'll talk later, Stark." Somehow it sounded more like a promise, even a threat, than a simple statement. With arms still crossed over her chest she tips her head to the side hmphing quietly. "Actually, I know a lot more than I usually use. My mothers made sure I got an education fitting of my skills. I'll go take the GED test tomorrow, and I promise you I'll pass it easy, if it makes you feel better." Clint meets Tony's glare with one of his own. "Seriously, what's up with you man? The muscles, the attitude, if I didn't know you better I would say you're juicing. Anyhow I was /joking/ I know I've been away for a bit but you do remember me, right, that's sort of my thing. Anyhowcrap," his PDA beeps but he decides to ignore it for now. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not saying you're wrong about the skills Tony, I know I could use them. Like the kid here, I don't even have my GED, but like you said about Kinetic, he learned, and he learned from us while he did the job. I think we owe these kids the same chance, and really, if we don't give it to them, if they're anything like America, they're going go do what we do anyhow whether we want them to or not." Stark's eyes snap back toward America, "Ya, not likely. I'll be busy." The meaning clear. His agitation has increased during the conversation to a level...that Hawkeye has likely not seen Stark at...well, Stark was never really that aggressive in the past as himself, it's kinda new. "Do what you want America, the choice has always been yours. The explanation was for Clint, in that I'm not denying you are a hero. And I suggest you brush up before taking it if you decide to, since you stated you never graduated and you been superheroing and jumping dimensions for years." Stark then looks over at Clint. "And I don't tell any of these kids /what/ to do in the end. I suggest. They can do whatever the hell they want, if they want to play with damn Legos, they can play with damn Legos," likely the last one a reference about Asia. And Stark then points toward Clint's chest, "And I've been sober for (four?) damning years Clint, for your information. And I've /never/ been a drug user. My mind was always my money ticket." He then turns about and heads to enter the Training Hall and the gym, his body tense. "Stark, I was taking Sociology and World Economics when I was eight." Not... because she wanted to, really, but... There were reasons. America continues on with eyebrows lofting high as she watches him pointedly. "I think I can handle reading, writing and arithmetic. Now," she adds with a hand lifting to point toward him with a vague gesture. "You need to let off some steam before you blow your top. Want to knock me around a bit if it helps? We can talk at the same time." There were other reasons as well... "Otherwise, I'm going to go take a hot shower." "Right, suggestions. They're kids, you're Tony Fucking Stark, it says so in your emails, suggestions are going to sound a hell of a lot like an order. Anyhow I'm out, America, I gave you my number right? You need a break give me a call I'll get you that drink I owe you," he waits just long enough to get an answer then moves off to where his crappy loaner car has been parked for the last couple of days tapping into his PDA. << I was joking but thanks. Will take him drinking though, soon if I can find his Asgardian ass. I need it. Tony is fucking crazy right now. What's up with that? Clint frowns. Shit it's not Pepper is it? He told me she got hit at the VP thing, she's really okay right? If not I may be the biggest asshole on the planet - H>> Stark opens the door, and he doesn't look back at America, "I need to be alone," the words said harshly. And the door gets slammed behind him. No...not like the drunk-happy, loveable Tony Stark at all. Though he apparently still puts his foot in his mouth, that hasn't changed! Good to know, right? Stark doesn't say anything to Hawkeye. It is about fifteen minutes before Clint gets a response. << Pepper has not spoken to him since the day after the attack. She is fine however and currently being monitored for her own saftey and security. Her bodyguard did not survive the attack. - Iron Man >> There is another pause, perhaps five minutes before an additional response follows. << It has been a long time. For all of us. - Iron Man >> America purses her lips together tightly when Tony stalks off. She doesn't argue or press further though--She was the one with the 'anger issues' so she knew full and well when to leave someone alone. Instead she turns toward Clint giving him a nod. "Yeah, I'll get you my number. And let me know if you check up on Kate on your own." Well she was rather curious too, now that it had been brought up. The idea of a drink right now though, even if it was her own suggestion, just didn't sit well. Seeing Tony so upset and with her own suspicions now, she wasn't sure what to think. With Tony gone, Clint slows his pace and turns back to America. "One sec," he pauses and writes out his number on a scrap of paper from his wallet and passes it to her. "I am not sure about the whole Kate thing anymore. I'll go check on her, but being a mentor, or bringing her here. Yeah, I don't know." He runs a hand through his hair. "Anyhow, hit me up. It was fun. I should go. I have stuff to do for the Tin Can." He is probably on his way home by the time he types back to Iron Man << Glad to hear she's really okay. I can't blame her for not talking to him. Anyhow yeah it's been a long time. I forgot how fun things were. That's sarcasm, I know text doesn't do that well. Anyhow, will get back to you about Thor. - H >> << Things have not been fun since Miss Mason died in Mr. Stark's place. And it is complicated with Pepper. Saving her life was technically done by unethical and illegal means. Captain America was not pleased. She lives in exchange though. Decisions like that are never easy on those that make them, and then have to live with them even less so. Perhaps one day, she will forgive him. Perhaps she will not. But she is not ten feet under. One takes what minor victories they can, as even a minor victory is one step closer to winning the war. The war is at our door, and the brays of madness have always echoed in our ears. For without the madness, how can we do what we do, to the extent of what we sacrifice? Sometimes, it is only the bonds to each other that keep the threads of sanity intact. As stated by John Donne, 'No man is an Iland, intire of it selfe; every man is a peece of the Continent, a part of the maine.' No man is an island, Hawkeye. - Iron Man >> << You're right about the madness there Tin Can. I have been thinking a lot about why we do what we do. We're nuts. Me especially, the whole thing during the crisis... anyhow this isn't about me. I get you, we need the team, we need each other, but it's hard when the people who we're supposed to look up to let us down you know? Cap seems distant, Tony is raging worse than Banner, and Thor, not that I looked up to Thor, is whatever Thor is. I dunno man. I came back to help the city but it seems like the Avengers need saving more and I can't shoot our issues. - H >> << But is that not what heroes are for? To do the impossible. And what friends are for? To pull their comrades back from the brink. We are all eccentric, I with no face or voice of my own alone is such. Yet, we all have stood together for the same ideals and dreams. We have all fallen and gotten back up. But the scars left behind linger. ... When did I get so philosophical? - Iron Man >> << I dunno Tin Man, but you're good at it. Anyhow I won't give up on Tony for being a jerk, but don't blame me if I give him a little bit of space. He's not the only one with scars that need healing. Anyhow, thanks for the talk, it was good. - H >> << We all have our moments, yes. Take care Hawkeye. - Iron Man >> And sitting down in the now darkened gym while he manipulates his Avenger ID card that is in the similation room area remotely...Stark sighs. "Cap would seriously not approve." He looks tired and worn. But Iron Man is the noble part of himself...once a prison, and then his freedom. He just isn't sure how to balance Iron Man the hero, and the scared Tony Stark that doesn't want to bury another loved one or friend.